


Daddy’s home

by weinsanedreamer



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Daddy Kink, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Praise Kink, carl is having trouble being a teenager but what's new, domestic life, intense vulger language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weinsanedreamer/pseuds/weinsanedreamer
Summary: Carl asks for a sibling and Negan being the awesome dad he is obliges taking manners into his own hands.





	1. Family is a survival guide of the fittest

“Carl hurry up or you’re gonna be late for school.” Rick swings open his son’s door ignoring the ' Do not disturb' sign he keeps hanging on his door.

 

“Did I say you could come in? Jesus Dad.” Carl slams the door in his dad’s face which is somehow normal these days.

 

“ Why are you always in such a bad mood? Do you hate school that much?”

 

“ Why do you constantly have to be in my business?” It doesn’t take long for Carl to completely lose his temper nowadays. Something about this pessimistic adolescence is really grating on Rick’s nerves. Every time he tries to just start a conversation feels like a fight’s about to break out any minute.

 

All this yelling and arguing is really wearing him out.

 

“ Whoa whoa whoa! Time out. Are you trying to wake the whole neighborhood up?” Rick’s startled by Negan greeting him from behind in a hug.

 

“ Just what’s all the ruckus about? Hmm?

 

“ It’s nothing.” Rick lies not wanting Negan to have to get involved.

 

“ It doesn’t sound like nothing.”

 

Carl looks annoyed trying to avoid the spotlight Negan’s gaze lingering like he knows what’s up.

 

“ Can I go now? I really need to get to school.”

 

And just like that he turns away racing for the stairs. He’s always trying to get away.

 

“ Now just hold onto your giant man-sized balls there kid. Something tells me you have some explaining to do.”

 

“ No I don’t.” The fake smile pasted on his son’s face leaves Rick personally offended but also hurt.

 

“ Ohh nice try there but playing coy with me ain’t gonna fly.”

 

It probably doesn’t help that Negan is the gym teacher at Carl’s high school. If he doesn’t cooperate he’ll no doubt be running marathons around the football field. He’s getting tired of having to soak his feet every night from the blisters.

 

“ I’d just like everyone to leave me alone if that’s not too much to ask. I’m not a little kid anymore okay? Quit telling me what to do!”

 

Carl is already seventeen he’s definitely not a kid anymore but he’s at that difficult age where he’s pressured into stuff like college and hanging out with people he knows he shouldn’t be. Rick has had the unfortunate pleasure of having to get called to too many parties where he’s had to be publicly embarrassed by all his friends. Ugh typical. It’s not like they were hurting anyone except maybe some pissed off neighbor’s eardrums.

 

God he cannot wait to get out of this small town.

 

“ Now I’m going to lay it out blunt and honest with you bud. As long as you’re living under this roof it would do you good to not act like you have a stick up your ass 24/7.”

 

When Carl argues with his dad he can pretty much say whatever is on his mind. But with Negan it’s a whole new ball game. He says some things there are true about himself that he doesn’t like to admit.

 

“ Well? Did I get through to you?” Negan gives him a look challenging him to butt heads.

 

“ Yeah fine whatever.” Carl runs down the stairs praying he hasn’t missed the bus yet. If he has to sit behind Ron Anderson again his classmate who annoys the living shit out of him he’ll wind up in detention before first period can start.

 

“ I’ll be seeing you soon sport.” Carl doesn’t have to look behind him to know Negan’s grinning from ear to ear already plotting his means of torture. Great as if life couldn’t be any more of a bitch.

 

“ I really hope not.” The front door slams behind Carl shutting himself out from this stupid dysfunctional family he just wants to get away from.


	2. Everyone's a critic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl hates Ron Anderson’s ugly-ass face always tormenting him like he has nothing else better to do with his life. Maybe he should do something about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the lovely comments! It really makes me smile when I check my phone to see that someone is loving my fic :)

Rick sighs grabbing his keys off the counter, “ I don’t know what that kid’s problem is.”

 

“ Kids are supposed to be ass-holes when they’re Carl’s age Rick. I should know.” Negan gives Rick’s shoulders a reassuring squeeze lightening up the tense start to the morning.

 

“ Yeah well I’m not a big fan.” Rick is disappointed but also frustrated feeling like trying to understand his growing teenager shouldn’t be this hard. Parenting should have come with a 101 ways not to fuck up manuel.  

 

Rick gets in his Sedan already feeling on edge.

 

“ Kiss for good luck?” Negan raises an eyebrow playfully curling his fingers over the fabric of Rick’s tie.

 

“ I don’t need luck. But I’ll take your offer on that kiss.” Rick leans in cupping Negan’s face in his palm thumb rubbing at salt and pepper stubble. Negan’s lips are warm and insistent lengthening the kiss so he can replay all the details in his head later when he’s bored and doing paper-work.

 

“ How was that?” They break apart Rick’s husky voice sounding like sex. Negan would more than like to bend Rick backwards over the car so hard he wouldn’t be able to stand properly on his own two feet. It’s a pretty hot visual image.

 

“ Not bad. Could use a little tongue next time though.” Negan’s face is deadly serious but then falters into a ridiculous grin.

 

“ What are you? Sixteen?” Rick makes a face making Negan sound stupid.

 

“ Fuck you. I’m a young soul.”

 

“ No you just like messing with me.” Rick corrects his partner looking unphased.

 

“ Okay. Point taken.” Negan laughs going in for another kiss when Rick isn’t prepared. Something that has to do with being the dominant male and having a thing for those vulnerable unguarded moments.

 

“ Okay seriously. I have to go.” Rick rolls up the window so Negan can’t sexually harass him anymore.

 

God. What an idiot. An unbelievably handsome completely immature idiot. Which is a deadly combination if anything.

 

Rick is in for a world full of pain. The good kind though.

* * *

 

  
Carl Grimes hates everything about high school. He hates the smelly cafeterias. He hates the piles of homework he never understands.

 

But mostly he hates Ron. Ron Anderson. Carl isn’t sure when Ron decided he was his worst enemy. It might be because he’s taken an interest in Enid the girl he’s always around. They haven’t talked that much but he likes being around her. She’s easy to talk to not like other girls his age who are only into their drama and Facebook feeds.

 

Enid is into art and is a bit of a tomboy. She’s even on the local roller derby team. He likes to watch her from the sidelines at the skate park whenever she practices. He doesn’t know much about roller derby but Enid sure makes it look easy.

 

“Hey Carl. Did you get the new Call of Duty?”

 

Carl glances behind him seeing a familiar face. Patrick, a bit of what you’d call a nerd but nice enough if you got to know him.

 

“No. not yet anyway. I thought it wasn’t released yet.”

 

“ Dude! Gamestop was handing them out like hotcakes at midnight. You got to get there first and beat the crowd. Everyone knows that.”

 

“ Yeah well I have a curfew sadly.”

 

“ Can’t you just sneak out?”

 

“ I tried it once. Unfortunately my step-dad has the hearing of a bloodhound.” Carl is referring to that one night he tried to sneak out to meet Patrick out by Gamestop but got caught in the act when his feet only barely creaked attempting to tip toe downstairs. Carl had claimed he was sleep walking but Negan saw through that big fat lie.

 

“Ah man! That sucks!”

 

“ You’re telling me.” Carl reluctantly opens the door to his biology class trying his best to prepare himself. They have to dissect actual human brains today. He’s not per se grossed out by the graphic details. He’s played too many gory video games to be phased by any of that. Still it feels weird touching someone’s brain. To think that all that was left of them was soft nervous tissue that once made a person feel and act just as any other ordinary person was unsettling to say the least.

 

“ You’re going to have to be exposed to blood sometime in the future you know.” Carl’s teacher signs the slip that Patrick hands to her looking slightly disappointed.

 

“ I’d rather do the written assignment. Thanks Miss Peletier.” Patrick waves to Carl anxious to escape.

 

Carl picks up the scalpel figuring out how to precisely slice through the center of the brain what he finds out is called the cerebrum according to the textbook. He bites his lip hoping he’s doing it right when he catches his partner’s eyes quietly observing him.

 

“ Hey have you done this before?”

 

“ Of course. My parents own a farm we have to butcher our animals for their meat. It’s only natural.” Lizzie smiles but it just ends up coming off creepy given what they’re doing.

 

“ Uh..that’s nice. I guess?” Carl has always known Lizzie to be a bit of an oddball but the words that come out of her mouth leave a lot to be desired.

 

Carl goes through the rest of the day in a blur meeting Patrick at their spot by the rotunda outside. The sun’s out but it’s not too hot. He’s used to the heat being raised in Atlanta, Georgia where the summers were unbearable.

 

“ So you wanna come by my house after school today? You really gotta see all the new levels you can unlock!” Patrick hasn’t once stopped rambling about Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. He likes his friend, really he does but sometimes he has a bad habit for talking too much.

 

“ I’ll try.” Carl scoops the rest of his chocolate pudding feeling depressed. Every day is a boring routine of the same old shit and he just wishes somehow he could change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally can vouch for Carl when it comes to cafeterias. After middle school I avoided them like the plague.


	3. Friendly neighborhood Sheriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl doesn’t like to make things easy for Negan even when school makes it hard for him not to obey his every command.

_Fuckity Fuck Fuck Fuck_.

 

Negan hates the cold hard reality that he can’t curse when he’s teaching all these snot-nosed brats. They could use a little tough love to shape their ass into gear but frankly Gregory the school principal has a strict policy when it comes to being an “appropriate role model for the students” So fucking what? He’s a teacher for christ's sake. He’s not there to hold their hand and let them go through life without getting a hard ball once in awhile. Sports is life. Everyone does some kind of sport at some point in their life and his purpose is to whip them into shape and make them realize they can do anything if they put their fucking minds to it. No pain, no game. And that’s a fucking fact.

 

“ First off this is basketball! Not rocket science! My old man could beat all your sorry keisters and he’s dead!” Negan’s voice is loud and authoritative echoing against the gym walls. He smirks smugly earning a few scared blank stares. Now he’s got their attention.

 

Negan is teaching his students the basics of basketball today. He wants to see them soaked in their own sweat by the time he’s finished with them. It shouldn’t be that hard if they’re willing to learn and don’t mind a little effort.

 

He’s teaching one of his students Sophia Peletier the proper technique of holding a basketball. He knows she’s shy so he gives her one-on-one attention telling her where exactly to place the air hole between her middle and index fingers. She catches on quickly looking more confident by the time she lines up her fingertips around the ball just exactly as he instructs her and successfully shoots one into the hoop.

 

“ Wow! That’s the first time I’ve actually made it! Thanks coach!” She beams at Negan giving him a well-deserved high five.

 

“ You got it girl. You just got to start believing in yourself more.” Sophia nods appreciatively her eyes looking wet and red like that’s the first time someone other than her mom has told her she’s not useless. Negan gives her a pat on the back seeing right through her. He knows his students if anything.

 

And then there’s Carl the little shit who’s just leaning against the wall pretending he’s not there.The kid has guts he’ll give him that completely absorbed in his Ipod listening to god knows what. Youth these days know nothing when it comes to good music.

 

“ So sorry you’re not finding me up to your standards today kid.” Negan tears the earbuds out of Carl’s ears making him cuss him out in protest.

 

“ The fuck should you care? You just find pleasure in annoying me to death.”

 

“ Yeah that is kind of true. I won’t lie.” Negan just smiles leaving Carl at a loss for an immediate response.  

 

“ Just fucking participate and stop moping around. Shooting daggers at me all day is going to do you shit.”

 

Carl just scowls when Negan throws a ball in his face that he barely catches in time.

 

“ I’m confiscating this.” Negan dangles Carl’s Ipod touch in front of his face daring him to try and take it. Carl just ignores him dribbling the ball with surprisingly good coordination making a shot with a good space of distance. Fucking show off Negan wryly smirks to himself. He’s still a fucking bad-ass though.

* * *

 

“ Come on Officer just give me a free pass just this once. I can’t afford a speeding ticket with the record I have. I have a reputation to uphold. My mother is a member of Congress every little charge adds up and reflects on her. You got to understand, right?” Rick easily recognizes Spencer Monroe’s self-assured smile from the news. He’s some kind of famous model if he’s remembering correctly who’s an up and coming entrepreneur getting in touch with the field of politics which seems to run in his family. The guy seems awfully conceited and entitled as he’s heard rumors about getting his slate wiped clean when his mother Deanna a well-respected congresswoman in Ohio, 15th district seems to pull him out of every shady situation he’s ever been involved in.  

 

“ Understand what? That you’re an arrogant smart ass that feels the need to speed over 80 miles per hour on the interstate in the middle of the afternoon? You got somewhere you need to be or do you just get off driving like you stole that car?” Rick gives him a judging glare like he could kill a man snatching his driver’s license and registration that he reluctantly hands over. It’s probably not wise to piss someone off who carries a gun even if Spencer thinks he's all that and more he has to comply.

 

“ Okay Jesus man we all make mistakes. I’m sure we can come to a deal of some sort and have this slide for now. It’ll be our little secret.” Spencer looks desperate trying to wheedle his way out. It’s pathetic really Rick thinks hating the type that thinks the law doesn’t apply to them.

 

“ Do you bribe every cop you come across Spencer?” Rick looks passive his face hard to read as he scribbles something down on a piece of paper.

 

“ Oh so you know who I am?” Spencer gestures to himself sounding much more confident this time.

 

“ Yeah you’re the stupid of a bitch I’m charging with reckless driving for speeding over 80 mph. You might be surprised to know that driving at any speed 20 miles over the limit grants you a misdemeanor offense in Virginia and is the same penalty as a DUI. Have a nice day.”

 

Rick slaps a yellow slip in Spencer’s lap smiling when the tables have turned in his favor and the idiot is left with his mouth hanging open slightly like Rick just shoved a taser up his ass.

 

“ What the hell was that all about?” Daryl gives Rick a look when he slumps in the leather seat turning on the radio and going through the channels until he finds a station he likes.

 

“ Fucking celebrity. You know how that shit goes.”

 

“ Did you at least get his autograph? Or did you force him into it?”

 

Rick is still laughing even when Spencer zooms past their cruiser making a rude gesture with his middle finger shouting obscenities.

  
“ Trust me it wasn’t worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I’m very tall and love playing basketball. I used to play it more as a kid. But I have played at some games. I used to teach eight years olds when I was a teacher’s assistant. It was really fun mostly because I love being around kids.


End file.
